Is it how you imagined? LilyxLuka Rated M
by Ihateusernamestealers
Summary: It's some weird LilyxLuka thing. OMG I love this pairing sooo much. (too bad my wirting sucks :P)
1. Chapter 1

Luka opened the window of the tiny room.

"Geez, why is it so hot?" She brushed her forehead and went back over to the desk where she had been writing a new song.

"Oh crap, now I've forgotten what I was writing about." She sat down and stared at the page, only half-filled with lyrics. She let out a frustrated cry and slammed her head onto the desk. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!''

The door to the room swung open and a certain teal-ette stood in the doorway. Her face dark with anger.

"LUKA! SHUT UP!'' She went over and gave Luka sharp smack on the back of the head. ''I'm trying to write a song and all I can hear from this room is you, complaining. It's driving me absolutely insane!'' She glared at the pink-haired woman.

"Miku, I'm sorry! But my air-conditioner doesn't work…It's not fair!" Luka stood up and realised that Miku was growing pretty tall. She was almost the same height now. Luka smirked, "At least my boobs are bigger." She was too scared to say this out loud, of course, but she hoped Miku was somewhat telepathic.

Miku followed Luka's eyes and quickly covered her small bosom. "LUKA! You're such a perv!'' She blushed bright red and giving Luka one last scathing look, she ran from the room slamming the door shut behind her.

"It's too hot, I'm going to have to try and work in someone else's room." Luka picked up her scoresheet and pencil. "Oh, I forgot, they have tall have stuff on today….no one's home, well, apart from Miku and, unfortunately, Gakupo, and I doubt she wants me in her room right now. Damn, I'm going to have to go suck up to that purple-haired freak just so I can absorb some of his air-conditioner." Luka thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Gumi's not in her room, Meiko and Kaito have gone on a date, Miku's probably punching a picture of me, Cul and Ryuto have gone to the studio to record some songs, Rin and Len are just annoying. Stupid air-conditioner, why did it have to break just as summer starts? Wait, what's Lily up to?" Luka sighed and put her things back on the desk. She glanced at the clock, "Might as well ask her after my lunch break. I'm really looking forward to a tuna sandwich." Her mouth began to water and she was just about to leave when Lily burst through the door.

"Luka! You have to help me!"

**An hour earlier**

Lily was outside on the lawn. "Maybe I'll find some inspiration out here." She scratched her head and lay down on the grass. "This stupid song needs to be done by tomorrow, why can't they give me a decent deadline, something that I can actually have done at the due time? I only got this yesterday for god's sake." She stretched out and turned onto her stomach. "Stupid director…" she muttered as she lay her head on her arms. ''It's so peaceful out here," She thought as she closed her eyes.

'' Oh no! How long was I asleep for?!" Lily glanced at her watch. "It's 3 o'clock already. SHIT!''

She jumped up and grabbed her stuff. "Oh no, I'm gonna hand it in late and then I'm gonna get into trouble again!'' At that moment she heard Miku.

"LUKA! You're such a perv!''

Lily smiled. Those two were always fighting and arguing, unlike her and Gumi who both got along fine with each other. Lily smile faded as she realised she was wasting valuable thinking time. "Wait, what am I doing? Maybe Miku could….actually no, Miku's songs are a bit, well, teenage for me. Luka writes songs that I like, maybe she could help me.'' She glanced at her watch again. She let out an anxious squeak and ran to Luka's room.

**Back to the present**

Luka squealed as Lily burst through the door. "Lily! I think I just had a heartattack!''

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I need your help Luka. My song's due tomorrow and I fell asleep and…"

Luka smiled slightly and giggled. She couldn't help it. Lily was so cute, her face was flushed, her eyes were shimmery with unshed tears, her hair a golden tangle and she had the imprint from her watch in the side of her face.

"Luka," Lily whined, "It's not funny. I don't want to get into trouble again."

"Ok. Calm down. I'll help."

Luka went over to her desk and opened one of the drawers. She took out some old scoresheets.

"Do you want to take one of these?''

Lily gaped at the enormous pile of songs Luka had just put on the desk. There were at least 30. "No fair. Why does Luka get a brain able to spit out songs at will?"

She slowly walked over to the enormous pile and leafed through the papers until she came across one with a title she liked. "Real and Unreal? What a cool title." She glanced through the lyrics and saw that it was a pretty good song. All she needed to do was think of a tune and come up with the music. She smiled at Luka. She was so happy right now. She ran over and gave Luka a hug.

"Thanks so much! I love you!'' Lily tore herself from Luka as she realised what she just said. She felt her face change colour. "Oh Luka, I….uh…..I didn't mean it in a way that makes you think I'm a…..I just meant it like a friend thing." "That was so embarrassing I almost told her that I like her. She'd probably hate me….." Lily's eyes swelled with tears. ''Stupid Luka." She ran her arm over her face, put the song back onto Luka's desk and left, closing the door behind her.

Luka's smile disappeared as she saw Lily put the song back on her desk and leave. She opened the door and peered out to see Lily tearing off down the hall into her room.

''Was she that embarrassed by what she said? She was so happy to have that song. Maybe I should go give it to her?''

Luka grabbed the sheet and walked over to Lily's door. Before she could knock on the door, Lily opened it and slammed into Luka. They both went sprawling onto the ground. "

"L-Luka I'm so sorry." Lily went to get up but Luka grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"It's ok. I've been waiting for you to do this. I've been waiting so long."

With that Luka brought her lips to Lily's.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka turned over and buried her face into the back of Lily's nightshirt. Lily grumbled something about not having enough space and turned to face Luka. Luka smiled as Lily's expression went slack and her breathing got deeper again.

This was the thing Luka loved most about sharing a room with Lily. It was just the two of them alone, although she wasn't too happy about the rules Lily had set. She wasn't allowed to do anything with Lily unless she consented to it first, and Lily didn't often want to do anything really exciting, apart from the occasional kiss. She wasn't allowed to go into Lily's room unless she was already in there and she couldn't tell anyone about their relationship. Luka was kind of glad for the last rule though. It meant no one had to find out until they were both ready, and Luka was a long way from being ready.

Luka sighed and looked at the watch on Lily's arm.

"It's already pretty late. I better get up and get ready."

Luka propped herself up on her elbows and leant over Lily. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, then hopped off the bed and headed for a shower.

**20 minutes later**

Luka wrapped the towel around her long, cherry blossom hair and headed back to her room. She was thinking about the multitude of things she had planned for the day, she turned the handle and walked into the room just as Lily unbuttoned her shirt.

"Luka! What are you doing! Don't you know how to knock?" Lily crouched on the floor covering up her exposed chest. Her cheeks were a bright red, the same colour as Luka's.

"I'm so sorry, I thought this was my room, I just wasn't paying attention." Luka said. She stood there for a while watching Lily.

"Luka? What are you staring at?" Lily turned her head away and felt Luka move a bit closer.

She moved closer to Lily, to see more of that perfect, smooth, white skin Lily was desperately trying to cover. She peered over the top of her head, trying to see anything exciting.

Lily was fumbling with her buttons and, finally managing to get them all done up, she abruptly stood up and whacked the top of her head into Luka's chin. Both she and Luka fell to the ground clutching their injured body parts.

"Luka are you alright? I'm sorry, is there anything I can get you?''

She leant over Luka to see if she needed to get any antiseptic cream or anything, when Luka sat up and grabbed Lily by the hand, pulling her into a kiss.

"Just what I needed, a kiss from a beautiful girl to make my sore chin feel better." Luka grinned and pushed herself off the floor.

Lily touched her finger to her lips and smiled.

"Just like the first time."

Luka looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"You look like you're in a better mood. You better get dressed. Don't you have to do the shopping today?"

Lily groaned. She hated doing the shopping, it was mostly vegetables and fruits on the list, she wished someone would write _steak_ for once. She brushed invisible dirt particles off her backside and went over to where Luka was standing and gave her a playful shove towards the door.

"Just go already, I need to get changed." She grinned as she shut the door.

**Later that day**

Lily was coming back from the grocery store. She had a mountain of leeks, carrots, eggplants, bananas, oranges, ice cream and sake.

"Balls! I forgot the tuna! Now I' m going to have to go back." Lily was exhausted, she was tired from carrying the stupid bags around with her, and the store wasn't that close either.

"I wish I had a car…or better yet, someone to do this for me." She put the bags on the ground and closed her eyes. Her hands and shoulders were starting to ache.

"I could just rest for a couple minutes. I don't want to wait too long or the ice-cream will…."

"Hey sis!"

Lily jumped and opened her eyes. Gumi was heading towards her with Ryuto alongside. He was attempting to eat a chocolate bar and had somehow managed to get more of it on his face then in his mouth.

"Hey Gumi, hey little brother." Ryuto just nodded and went back to his chocolate. Lily smiled. It was so like Gumi to show up right now. She had a tendency to do that whenever Lily needed help.

"That's what sisters are for, right?" Lily thought, and this made her smile even more.

"Hey Lil' do you want some help with those?" Gumi was smiling as she saw how happy Lily was for the help. It really was a ridiculous amount of groceries.

Gumi bent over to grab a bag and saw a pile of her favourite foods sticking out from under a tub of Pistachio ice-cream.

"Lily, you know I didn't write these on the list? I thought that you wouldn't want to carry anymore."

Lily blushed and put her head down. Her hair fanned out shielding her from Gumi's stare.

"Oh Lil' you're so cute!" Gumi squealed and ran over to give her sister a big hug.

Luka was staring at the clock. She had been for a while.

"Meiko said Lily went out over an hour ago. Is she alright? Maybe I should go out and see if she's okay? Wait, no….that'd seem really suspicious."

Luka was now pacing the kitchen.

"I hope she's okay."

"Luka, please sit down." Gakupo had entered the kitchen with Kaito. They both headed towards the fridge.

"Luka, is Lily still not back yet? I really need my ice-cream fix." Kaito was rummaging around in the freezer hoping for a stray morsel of ice-cream. After a while he sighed and stomped off to the lounge where he threw himself face down on the sofa.

"I'll ring Gumi and see where she is." Gakupo took his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he saw Gumi's name.

"Good evening Gumi, do you know where Li…. Oh, I see. Well, maybe next time you should be more careful. No, I don't think…..I'm sure she knows…..She knows what you're like, after all….I will be sure to inform her of this development…Please calm down, it's not that serious an injury…..You're going to annoy her if you keep this up… I'll tell him…yes…yes….goodbye."

Gakupo disconnected the call and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Luka, Lily's at the hospital…."

"Is she alright!?"

"She's fine…please, calm down. Gumi says that she, accidently of course, knocked her over attempting to give her a hug. She's broken her arm, so it's nothing serious. I'm going to go pick them up." Gakupo stood up and called Kaito over.

"Kaito, you'll need to go collect the groceries. They should be along the main road. Gumi says they were about 80 metres from the children's playground. The one over on…"

"Yeah, I know the one…. I just hope my ice-cream hasn't melted." Kaito muttered as he opened the front door and left.

"Gakupo, can I go with you to pick them up?" Luka asked through her eyelashes.

"Gumi has informed me that Lily requests your presence at the hospital. God forbid, I know the reason why, you are, after all, very annoying." Gakupo frowned and went off to collect his keys.

Luka stood there fuming. "Annoying! That pompous asshole is annoying! Oh well. I hope Lily's okay." Luka frowned and followed Gakupo out the door.

"You really should be more careful Gumi," Gakupo sighed and continued to stare out the windshield, he frowned as an old man overtook him on a double line.

"I-I-I'm really s-sorry!" Gumi was crying into the handkerchief Luka had given her.

"Poor thing is really distraught over this," Luka thought as Gumi continued to sob in the passenger seat in the front of the car. Lily was in the middle of the backseat, asleep, her head resting on Luka's shoulder. Ryuto was asleep on Lily's left resting his head on her lap. Lily was resting her right arm, now in a cast of intertwining yellow and pink, on Luka's lap. Luka smiled when she first saw the cast, but now she could see, every time they went over a particularly strong bump, Lily winced.

"We're back." Gakupo's voice broke through Luka's thoughts and she saw Lily open her eyes and straighten up.

Gakupo opened his door and went around to the passenger side to help, the now-sniffling Gumi, out the front seat.

"I'll let you help her out. I'll send someone to get Ryuto." Gakupo called over his shoulder as he led Gumi up the stone path. Meiko flung the door open as Gakupo was just about to knock.

"It's about time Lil….Oh it's Gakupo, and a very sad looking Gumi." Meiko frowned as she looked at Gumi.

"It's about time for my happy hour….Oh, there's Kaito…with the groceries. " With that she sprinted away towards him screaming sake. Kaito saw her and his face went a deathly white, just as Meiko tackled him to the ground.

Gakupo stood there for a moment, shaking his head, then turned to help Gumi inside.

Ryuto was starting to stir on Lily's left. He opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times then unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Do you want help carrying sister to her room?"

"No thanks buddy. I think I've got it." Luka fished around in the centre console of the car, until she found a pack of gum.

"Here you go, Thanks for your help."

Ryuto shot Luka a grin and took the packet from her hand before running up the path towards the house, where he disappeared through the door.

"Luka, you shouldn't have done that. Now he's going to expect you to always give him a pack of gum."

Luka looked down at Lily and smiled.

"It's fine with me. Now let me help you out of the car." Luka opened her door and went around to the side closest to the house where she offered her hand. Lily blushed and took it with her good arm.

After a particularly stressful day, all Luka wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Luka, can you take me to my room? I'm really tired." Lily was slumped against Luka as they descended up the flight of stairs.

"Yeah, sure. I was just thinking the same thing." Luka stopped to tie her hair into a ponytail before opening Lily's bedroom door.

"Umm…Luka?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you braid my hair for me, please? I seem to sleep better when it's up." She stood in the doorway, her head down and a blush prominent across her cheeks.

"Of course I can, silly." Luka gestured over to the dresser where she wanted Lily to sit.

Lily went over to the small dresser and sat down on the small stool. She tilted her head forward. Her hair slid off her neck and made a veil across both sides of her face.

Luka was overcome with a desire to kiss, the small sample of smooth skin on Lily's neck. She slid her arms over Lily's shoulders, and pressed her breasts into Lily's back. She felt the blonde woman react to this and bent her head towards the small patch of skin. She pressed her lips against it and felt a strong urge of lust build up. Lily whimpered as Luka trailed kisses down her neck to the collar of her shirt. Luka pulled away and turned the stool so that Lily was facing her.

"Let's stop there." Luka giggled as Lily's face fell. "You're tired and I'm pretty tired, so we can stop for now. We can always do this when you feel better"

"But I feel fine, I'm not tired anymore either." Lily whined as Luka spun the stool back around and begun to braid Lily's long, gold hair.

"As I said, we can always continue this another day. So let's just both get some sleep." Luka smiled as she finished braiding Lily's hair.

"There! All done."

Lily stood up and stalked to her bed where she threw back the covers and settled herself in.

"Oh, Lil' you're so cute when you're angry." Luka smiled and started towards the light switch.

"No! Don't go!" Lily cried out before trying to untangle herself from the sheets on her bed.

"It's okay, I'm just turning the lights off." Luka grinned as the room went into darkness. She switched on the air conditioner, lay down under the covers and pressed against Lily's back. Slinging her right arm over Lily's waist, she placed her chin onto Lily's shoulder, and a couple of minutes later, they were both fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily**

Lily was having trouble sleeping. Her arm was insanely itchy inside the cast.

"Ahhh! I give up!" She sat up and got out of bed, she went over to her desk and got out a long smooth stick. She stuck it down her cast and scratched the itchy spot. She knew it was gross and she wasn't supposed to, but it had been itching for twenty minutes.

She put the stick down and walked back over to the bed. She sighed.

"I wish Luka was here. But she said she wouldn't be back until early this morning. It kinda sucks that she's always busy now." Lily was still tired but now she was sad as well.

She grabbed her pillow off the bed and walked out of her room, down the hall and opened the door to Luka's bedroom. "She never locks it, she's too trusting." Lily went over to Luka's bed and put her pillow down before lying on top of the well-made sheets. She could feel herself getting sleepy and she curled up in a ball before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Luka, Miku and Cul**

Luka had finally finished recording. She opened the rom to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee whrn she saw the pretty tealette girl. "Yo Miku! That was a good session! How did yours go?"

Miku pouted and turned to Luka. "It was crap. The stupid manager said I have to come back tomorrow to record the same song."

Luka laughed. "Don't worry about it. Ne, Miku? Do you want to walk home together?"

Miku looked over at her crush and nodded. She took a deep breath and grabbed Luka's hand. "Let's go! I can't stand another minute here!"

At Miku's touch, Luka's face heated up and she felt herself blush, she looked down at the ground and let the girl lead her out the door.

Outside it was cold. Both Miku and Luka shivered before looking at each other and laughing. Miku was leading and she turned away, heading off in silence. "She's so cute. I love her so much." She sighed and stopped. Luka bumped into her and quickly apologised.

"Sorry! I'm such a ditz, I wasn't paying atte-" She stopped when Miku threw her arms around Luka's shoulders and kissed her.

Luka was startled before closing her eyes. She shut them for only a second when they flew open again and she pulled away. "I love Lily."

Cul was walking out of the studio. The Vocaloid house was only a couple of blocks away and it was a safe neighbourhood, so she didn't need to walk with anyone. She turned the corner and stopped in her tracks when she saw two girls kissing. She smirked, one kinda looked like Lu-. Her smirk immediately turned into a scowl. "What the fuck are you doing?! LUKA?! WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON LILY!?"

Luka broke away, a look of fear on her face. She'd forgotten about Lily. When she realised this her heart broke. "I forgot Lily. I'm a horrible person." Luka whispered in shock. How could she forget Lily? She loved her so much!

Cul walked over and slapped Luka. "Fuck you Luka." She said before looking at Miku. "And fuck you Miku." She turned to face the pinkette. "Luka. Either you tell Lily or I do, I'll give you some time." Cul immediately turned around and walked the way she had come from.

Luka held her hands to her sore cheek. What had she done? Her stomach hurt.

Miku laughed at Cul's retreating back. "See you later Vocaloid wannabe." She smiled and turned to Luka. "I love you Luka! I want to be with y-" She stopped as she glanced at Luka's face. "Are you okay?" She reached out to touch the older girl and was surprised when Luka shied away.

"Miku. I don't love you! I love Lily!" Luka started to cry.

"No you don't. Otherwise you would have pulled away from me." She said, taking a step closer.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Luka screamed and ran toward the house.

**Lily and Luka**

Lily woke up when the front door slammed shut. She was such a light sleeper that she knew just because she woke up, didn't mean the others would. She hopped off the bed and walked out into the hall. Heading toward the front door she could see Luka standing there, panting slightly and facing the door.

"Luka? Are you okay?" She walked over and put her hand on Luka's shoulder. She flinched away when Luka jumped at her touch. As Luka turned around, Lily could see that she was panicked.

"Luka?! What's wr….." She was cut off as Luka leant down to kiss her. Lily could feel Luka shaking and she pulled away from her. Holding Luka at arm's length, the smaller blonde looked up into the blue eyes of the taller pink-haired girl.

"Luka. What…is…wrong ?" She said this slowly and as she did so, saw Luka's eyes well-up as she started to cry. She didn't ask again so she just pulled Luka into a hug, causing each sob to reverberate through them both.

Luka didn't want Lily to see how scared she was, but once she started crying, she couldn't stop. She had probably been crying for about twenty minutes when the sobs started to subside. She broke away from Lily and saw the concern in her eyes.

But she just shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it right now. She was really tired and confused. She just wanted to sleep. She took hold of Lily's hand and pulled her up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and saw Lily's pillow on her bed. She turned to look at Lily and saw the blonde girl cover her face with her hands, a blush slowly spreading across her face.

Luka stood there for a second before grabbing hold of Lily's good arm and pulled her onto the bed so that she was underneath Luka. Lily squirmed a little, making Luka smile. She bent down and kissed Lily on the forehead. Lily looked up at her and Luka couldn't resist kissing her on the lips. Luka tilted her head and smashed her lips against Lily's. Lily moaned and this turned Luka on even more. She pressed against Lily, pinning the smaller girl to the bed, making sure not to crush her sore arm. Her tongue snaked into Lily's mouth and she could taste honey. Luka broke away and planted a line of kisses down Lily's neck. She slowly dipped her tongue below the neckline of Lily's pyjamas. Before going back up to kiss Lily's mouth again.

**Cul**

Cul walked in through the back door, not wanting to be seen. She'd been crying for Lily and her eyes were red-rimmed. She hurried up to the bathroom to take a shower, before heading back to her bedroom and changing into her pyjamas. She was feeling incredibly fatigued. She turned the light's out and took the tie from her hair, so it flowed over her shoulders. She lay in bed but couldn't sleep. Lily was like her sister, she knew how much the news would hurt her.

**Lily and Luka**

Lily didn't know if she was enjoying this or if she wanted it to stop. Something had happened to Luka and Lily wanted to be able to make it better.

When Luka pressed her body against her, Lily pressed back. She liked the feel of Luka's more developed body against her own. As Luka once again, bought an onslaught of kisses, Lily knew that she didn't want it to stop, but it needed to. Something happened to Luka, and Lily wanted Luka to feel better before they got into anything. She tried to push Luka off but she just grumbled and kept their lips together. Lily sighed, when Luka stuck her tongue in Lily's mouth. Instead of returning the favour, Lily bit it.

"What was that for?" Luka whined as she sat up, straddling Lily. Lily shook her head. "What does that mean?! That hurt Lily!" Luka was getting incredibly angry, not at Lily but herself. She knew Lily wanted to talk about it but she knew it would only break her heart. Luka rolled off Lily and sat on the edge of her bed. She put her hands to her face and began to cry.

Lily saw Luka begin to cry and reached over to put her hand on Luka's shoulder when she heard Luka murmur something. "Pardon?" She watched as Luka took her hands away from her tear-stained face and told her the worst thing she'd ever heard. "I kissed Miku, only a couple of minutes ago."

Right then. Lily would describe that as the moment her heart broke in two. She looked at Luka horror etched across her face. "No." She whispered.

Luka began to cry harder, confirming Lily's question. Luka watched as Lily stood up and grabbed her pillow before walking out of the room, she showed no emotion. "Lily! Wait!" She called out. "I love you!"

Lily turned around slowly. Her face was blank and her voice was monotonous. "I hate you." She said clearly before slamming the door of Luka's room and heading down the hall toward her bedroom.

Luka stared, her mouth open. Lily hated her? She began to cry again.

Lily stopped in front of her door and put a hand over her mouth to supress the sound of her sobs. She slid down her door and curled up. Tears flowed down her face, unaffected by the breaking of her heart.

**Cul and Lily**

Cul lay with her arm over her eyes trying to sleep. That was, until she heard the door slam. She sighed knowing it was probably Luka telling Lily about Miku. She quietly stood up and tiptoed to the door, before pulling it open and peeking out.

Lily didn't even notice that the door a couple of rooms down had opened. She only noticed the other girl's presence when she was embraced in a bone-crushing hug. She wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her and buried her face in Cul's blood-red hair.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Cul whispered into Lily's ear. She didn't want the hug to end. She wanted all of Lily's pain to flow into her.

Lily felt, rather than heard Cul's words. She nodded, unable to speak.

Cul gently helped the girl to her feet and picked Lily's arm up so it rested around Cul's shoulders. She lead the irl to her open door and pushed it further with her foot. Cul made a surprised sound when Lily buried her face into the crook of Cul's neck. Within seconds, she could feel the tears slide off her shoulder and forge paths of despair down her back and front. She started to cry herself. Who wouldn't? The girl she'd always thought of as a sister had just had her heartbroken. She lay lily down on her bed and covered her with the sheet before heading around the other side and getting in beside her. Almost immediately, Lily curled up around her. Cul pulled the blonde girl closer and rubbed her back until they both fell asleep.

**Luka, Meiko, Rin, Len and Lily**

Luka opened her eyes when she felt the sun shining on her face. She had a huge headache from crying and it only intensified when she remembered how she'd hurt Lily. Tears sprung into her eyes. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 8am. She rolled off her bed, landing on her back. She sat up and went over to her closet before pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a singlet. She put them over her arm and made her way to the bathroom, where she opened the door to see Meiko, wrapped in a towel, her hair tousled from the water.

"Good morning Lu… You look like shit. Did you sleep alright?" Meiko asked.

"Thankyou, I see you're charming as always, Meiko." Luka smiled. The smile was so full of despair and heartbreak Meiko took a step back. She opened the door to the bath and grimaced when she saw the twin terrors. They were both in the bath, whispering to each other.

"Luka?" Rin called out.

"Yes?"

"Are you a slut?" This time it was Len.

Luka stuck her head out of the shower. She looked at them in bewilderment. "What!?"

Rin and Len both looked at her expectantly. "You broke Lily-neechan's heart?" They asked in unison.

Luka paled and felt her eyes prick with tears. "Don't get involved in things that don't concern you"

The twins giggled and looked at each other nodding. "That confirms it." Rin said. "It does indeed. Hey Lily-neechan!" Len called.

Luka froze on the spot. "Please don't be there, please don't be there.." She muttered this silent prayer..but as soon as she turned around, she saw Lily staring back at her, her eyes filled with tears.

Lily looked away before Luka could see her face then she turned around and headed back out the door.

"No! Lily! WAIT!" She glared at the two devils before attempting to run after Lily. She tripped on her way out and went sprawling across the ground. Meiko threw a towel over Luka before heading out the door. "Lily! Please, come back!" Luka cried out as the door shut.

**Lily, Luka, Miku, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko**

Lily walked to her room and quietly closed and locked the door. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she just sat there. Looking at a picture taken of them a couple of weeks ago, Lily got up and turned it around so she couldn't see their faces anymore. She took her hair out of its braid and threw her hair tie at the wall. "I hate wearing my hair in a braid."

She heard knocking on her door. "Lily?" Luka whispered through the door. Lily didn't say anything instead she just remained sitting there. Not even breathing until she heard Luka move away.

Luka was worried. It had been a couple of hours since the incident and she hadn't come down to have dinner. Gumi had knocked on her door but got no reply. Cul and Gakupo had also given it a shot. Ryuto had gone to stay at Yuki's place for the night, but they'd even called him up on the phone so he could talk to her through the door.

Kaito looked at Luka. "Is Lily okay?"

Luka shook her head.

Kaito went to bother Luka further, but Meiko kicked him under the table and shook her head at him.

Luka stood up and grabbed her plate of half-eaten food. No one said anything as she scraped the food into the trash and put the plate in the dishwasher. She trudged upstairs and stopped at Lily's bedroom door. She didn't bother knocking. Lily wasn't talking to anyone. Instead she sat down with her back to it and pressed the side of her face against it. Through the door she could hear Lily crying, and, after an hour, Luka's heart was broken as the crying didn't stop. Luka put her head in her hands. She was so angry at herself. She shouldn't have kissed Miku. Now two people were suffering. She could still hear the crying and she didn't know anyway to make it better, she wanted to, but she didn't know how.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gakupo, Luka**

Gakupo walked up the stairs carrying a tray of food. He stopped when he saw Luka, head in hands, sitting by Lily's door. He came over and smoothed out his jeans before placing the tray by Lily's door and sitting next to Luka. "Sometimes I really do hate you." Gakupo looked at Luka. "You broke a sweet girl's heart. No, you broke my sister's heart. I can tell you really care about her, but what you did makes me so angry. She's someone who I care about as much as I would a sister and I want her to be happy. She has always liked you and she told me that when you kissed her, she thought she could never be any happier. I try to do the best by people, and be the person they need me to be. Yes. I was a bit reckless when I was younger, I did some things I regret. I love that people feel they can trust me. Anyone would. But you betrayed her trust, and in the process you betrayed mine. But I understand. You made a mistake, and lord knows I want people to forgive me for mine. So I forgive you."

He stood up and ruffled Luka's hair. "You're not my favourite person, but I want you to know I understand." He gave her a smile before heading back downstairs. Luka knew that she was in trouble if even he was being nice to her. It was worse than being scolded, the guilt she had been feeling built up and Luka's eyes filled with tears. "I don't deserve to have anyone." She muttered into her knees.

**Lily and Meiko**

Lily was lying face down on her bed, her throat was sore and her chest ached from all the sobbing. She'd finally stopped but it felt like she was empty. Her stomach was hollow and she swore her heart actually hurt. Her face ached and she wanted to go to sleep but everytime she closed her eyes….all she could see was Luka. Luka, last night before they went to bed, Luka when they'd taken that trip to the beach and her most painful memory; Her first kiss. Everytime she thought about this, she began to cry again.

She glanced at the clock with blurry eyes. 2:30 am. She hadn't been able to sleep. She really needed to go to the bathroom and she was so thirsty. She didn't feel like she could eat anything though, so when she opened the door and saw the tray of food , she pushed it to the side with her foot. She stepped out and left her door open. She went downstairs and used that bathroom before going into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water. Her throat burned as the liquid made its way down. She choked and started coughing into the sink. She didn't hear or feel Meiko come up behind her or begin to pat her on the back. When Lily had stopped choking she looked up at Meiko, her eyes teary and her throat burning more than before.

Meiko just smiled at Lily, before drawing her into a hug. Meiko rested her cheek on the top of Lily's head and whispered, "It's okay to cry when your heart is broken." Lily looked up at her and pressed her face against Meiko's shoulder before crying again.

**Luka, Miku and Meiko**

Luka lay on her bed, her arm across her eyes, her long hair fanning out around her. She wasn't thinking of anyone or anything but Lily. She was hungry, but she wanted to starve herself, she wanted to feel some sort of pain to compensate for the pain she'd caused other people.

Miku stood outside Luka's door, her hair free from any restraint. She wanted to knock and go in, to give her condolences and to confess again. She was jealous. She loved Luka. More than anyone and she thought that was true. "Oh Luka, if only you could see, I love you more than Lily ever will and I love you more now, heartbreak has made beautiful." Miku went against her better judgement and knocked on the door.

"Luka? Can I come in?" She heard a groan in response and took that as a yes. Opening the door, Miku liked what she saw. Luka was looking so beautiful, the moonlight shone through the window, reflecting off her pale skin and beautiful long pink hair, she was looking directly at Miku, her eyes slightly red and tears still on her cheeks. Miku walked over, she wanted to lick the tears off Luka's face, she contemplated kissing Luka but then changed her objective. Instead, she went around and sat behind Luka and pulled the older girl so that she her head was resting on Miku's lap. She ran her fingers through Luka's hair. She didn't say anything, only repeated this action over and over until Luka's breathing deepened and she fell asleep. Miku didn't try and move, she stayed where she was. If she could be any help to Luka, she would and she would enjoy any of the pain that came with it.

Luka didn't think Miku should be here, but she had no on to console her..everyone knew it was her fault. Her lack of sleep caught up with her as Miku stroked her hair and she soon felt herself drift off to sleep.

Meiko sighed as she closed the door to Lily's room. She'd tucked the blonde girl in and had crooned a song to her until Lily'd fallen asleep. "Luka is such a dimwit." Meiko whispered into the darkness. She decided to go and check on Luka and see if she was okay. Opening the door to Luka's room, she could see Miku smiling down at a sleeping Luka. Meiko sighed again and lightly knocked on the doorframe. Miku jumped, causing Luka to mumble something and move a little before becoming quiet again.

"Miku, what you're doing looks bad for Luka. Get out of this room. What you did has hurt lots of people. Grow up!" Meiko looked at Miku expecting her to blow up.

But Miku just nodded and looked back at Luka's sleeping face again. "Look how beautiful she is, even when she's asleep." Miku said this calmly but inside she was raging. Instead of getting up she bent over Luka and kissed her on the lips.

Meiko stood there, her mouth hanging open. "Get out now! What are you doing?!"

Luka had returned the kiss in her sleep but had also audibly mumbled the words, "I love you Lily."

Miku stopped what she was doing and looked down at Luka with a look of astonishment. She shoved Luka's head off her lap and ran out the door.

Meiko was doubled over with laughter and pointing a finger at the now-awake and incredibly confused Luka.

Luka rubbed her head. "That kinda hurt. What happened?"

Meiko pulled herself together as her laughter died down. "I think you need to go apologise to Lily." She told Luka and headed back into the room she shared with Kaito.

Luka stared after Meiko. Confused beyond all hell. She wanted to apologise to Lily, but that wouldn't be as easy as Meiko probably thought it was.

**Luka and Lily**

Luka walked over to Lily's door and stood there, not entirely sure what to do. Should she knock and let herself in? Should she wait around? To her astonishment, she found herself knocking once. She quickly pulled her hand away then retreated against the opposite wall.

Lily was woken from her light slumber by knocking at the door, as soon as she woke up, she could feel her sadness. She hoped the person knocking was Meiko. She opened the door to peek out, and quietly shut it again when she saw who it was.

Luka saw Lily look at her before closing the door and in that instant she felt an incredible surge of anger. Anger at herself and anger at Lily. She walked over and pounded the door with her fists. "Come out! I want to talk to you!" She slammed her shoulder into the door and heard the lock scream in protest. She did it again and heard wood splinter. She kicked it this time and the door flew open to reveal a very frightened looking Lily. She walked over and grabbed Lily's wrist

Lily covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes. Go away, go away, go away. That's all she could think as Luka broke the lock and barged in and pulled her arm. She tried to pull away but Luka held on tight. "It hurts." She tried pulling away again, only to find Luka had pulled her into a hug. Lily's eyes filled with tears and she went limp in Luka's arms. "Let me go Luka. Please. I don't like you, I hate you. Let me go." The tears spilled from Lily's eyes and she attempted to pull away once more.

Luka noticed Lily's distress but held on. Maybe if Luka held onto Lily for long enough, Lily would feel Luka's pain too. Her own eyes filled with tears and fell onto Lily's head. 'I'm so sorry!"

Lily stopped struggling at the distress in Luka's voice. She didn't return the hug and her arms lay limply by her side. She could feel Luka's sobbing through her body, as she was sure Luka could feel hers. "Why did you do it to me Luka? I can't love you anymore. Your love only causes me pain."

At hearing this Luka pulled away, a look of hurt on her face. "She kissed me! I still love you Lily!"

Lily just shook her head. "It takes two people to kiss. Go away. Go away! GO AWAY!" Lily pushed Luka off her. "I HATE YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, BUT YOU DON'T! I HATE YOU!" Lily screamed and pushed Luka toward the door,

Luka grabbed Lily and pulled her into a kiss, but recoiled from the stinging slap she had received. Lily was in hysterics, sobbing so loudly and so hard that Luka could physically see her body shake. She closed the door as Lily collapsed in a pile, her face in her hands.


End file.
